Fallout
by ScytheLord3
Summary: When Harry decides to leave the Dursleys for good, what will happen? Mainly AA with some Romance from the Hogwarts Trio and some OCs... Happy reading! -ScytheLord3


Fallout  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story except the plot and characters you've never heard of.  
  
A/N: Welcome to my second fic. This one's mostly about A/A but has some romance too (H/? Hr/? R/?) You never know. Mwhahaha!

Chapter I: The New ...   
  
Harry was still staring out the window, thinking about everything he had learned in the past few days since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. The main thing he thought about though, was the prophecy. How was he, a fifteen year old, supposed to defeat the most feared dark wizard ever? It seemed impossible. How could everyone expect that of him?  
  
But before Harry could put more thought into this they pulled up to number 4 Privet Drive. "Come on, boy, we don't have all day."  
  
'Didn't take them long to forget the Order's warning,' he thought dully.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Alright, alright Uncle Vernon I'm coming."  
  
Harry got out of the car and went to grab his trunk to take up to his room. Harry collapsed onto the bed drawing himself back to his thoughts.

(2 days later)  
  
Harry was had only eaten once since his return to privet drive. His Uncle had given Harry chores to do but he just didn't feel like doing them. His uncle shouted at him, telling him to come downstairs, breaking him from is reverie.  
  
"Potter! I thought I told you to mow the lawn and weed the garden!" yelled his uncle before he rammed his fist into Harry's stomach.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed as Vernon made to hit him again but Harry ducked and pulled out the his wand which he had hidden in a pocket. Vernon backed away visibly paled, looking from Harry to the wand in his hand. "I really don't need this right now!" Harry yelled, "My godfather is now dead, I made all of my friends get hurt, and I just discovered that I, out of everyone in the entire wizarding world, am the only one who can defeat the most feared dark wizard ever!"   
  
Vernon and Petunia's mouths dropped open, never seeing this side of Harry before.  
  
"I'm leaving, and no one is going to stop me. Got it?!" he yelled still thoroughly pissed of at his relatives.  
  
They both just stood there silently and nodded.  
  
Harry ran his way upstairs to his room to grab his stuff. He'd need a lot of new equipment to survive alone but he was ready. It was time.

"Mom! He still hasn't responded to any of my letters!" Ron whined.  
  
"Ron, calm down, it's only been 3 days since school ended. Get a grip!" his sister, Ginny, said for their mother.   
  
"Ginny's right dear. Just give him some time," his mother said nodding.  
  
"MOLLY!" came a panicked voice from the fireplace.  
  
They all spun around to see the head of Albus Dumbledore in the fire.  
  
"What is it Albus? What's happened?"  
  
"It's Harry, Molly. He's gone!"

Harry was walking back through Diagon Alley, ready to disappear for a while. He had been to Gringotts and withdrawn a hefty some of muggle and wizard money. He had also been to Flourish and Blotts to pick up all the books he would need and to Madame Malkin's for his robes and he bought some muggle clothes she sold also.   
  
On his way out though, something caught his eye. Outside the Magical Menagerie there was a group of wizards beating what looked to be a small kitten that had wings and a tongue like a snake. With a shout Harry charged into the group and scooped the poor thing up in his arms. All of the wizards and witches were staring wide-eyed at him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, you bastards?!" he screamed at them checking the poor animal in his arms. It was alive but only just. It had many broken bones and his breath was little more than a strangled hiss.   
  
"Who the hell are you?! Put that thing down so we can kill it, you idiot!" yelled the man in the front of the others.  
  
Harry stood up at his full height with his temper flaring. "Why would I do that?! I'm not going to let you kill it!"  
  
The men visibly flinched. "That's property of the Magical Menagerie sir! Put it down before I call the Magical Law Enforcement office!"  
  
Harry looked at the poor kitten in his arms. It was staring at him through slitted eyes. He could tell it's strength was failing. "It's okay little guy, I won't let them hurt you." he hissed in parsel-tongue. All of the men paled at hearing the young boy hiss at the kitten. "Dark Wizard!" one of the men yelled.  
  
Harry looked at them his eyes wide. 'Oh shit...' he thought, 'Now I've done it."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" one of the wizards yelled pointing his wand at Harry.  
  
Harry, on instinct, closed his eyes and braced himself for the spell that was sure to hit him.   
  
But it never came. Harry opened his eyes to see the spell suspended right before his eyes.   
  
The crowd all around them had stopped to stare at the frozen jet of light in front of Harry. Harry looked down at himself and saw a bright white light was coming from all around Harry.   
  
Everyone gasped and stood shocked until one of the wizards whispered, "The light lord hath come, to vanquish the dark, and restore peace to the land," before kneeling at Harry's feet and bowing before rising and being surrounded in a whitish-golden light. His clothes changed before Harry's eyes, shocking himself and everyone else.  
  
Before Harry stood a knight of the dark ages. Still young though he was, knowledge and wisdom glowed in his eyes. "My Lord! You have finally arrived!" he yelled out in happiness. The man was dressed in all white, with the exception of emerald green armor and a golden cape.  
  
All of a sudden, many loud 'Pops' filled the air to reveal about 15 more witches and wizards dressed like the man in front of him, 10 members of the Order, around 25 aurors, and a man dressed in all white except for midnight black armor and a blood red cape. All the knights wore swords or axes on their belts with the exception of four or five who held yew bows in their hands and a quiver of arrows on their back.  
  
All of the knights fell to their knees facing Harry before standing and as one. Harry was amazed to say the least. The white light surrounding him only got brighter as the knights appeared until he was encased in it. He was blinded by it and couldn't see a thing.  
  
When the light finally receded he looked at himself and gasped. He was wearing an all white robe which was opened at the front revealing snowy white armor. His boots were that of the finest brown leather. He had on a long, billowing golden cape and under his arm, a golden helmet with the insignia of the light lord, the LL with a sword and arrow running through it all over a blood red shield.  
  
At his left hip was a beautiful sword with the name 'Harry Potter' on one side and 'Godric Gryffindor'. Across his back was a midnight black yew bow with the name 'Rowena Ravenclaw' on it. On his belt next to his sword was a pouch with one word on it... 'Merlin'.  
  
In one arm, the kitten, amazingly fully healed, was laying rather lazily staring up at him. In his other though, he had a hold of a long wooden staff with a sparkling ruby red crystal mounted atop it. The entire staff was carved to be like a dragons talon, the claw at the top holding in the sphere of red crystal.  
  
Harry looked out to see the knights had formed ranks in front of him and were kneeling heads bowed. The aurors were staring wide-eyed and mouths open. Here in front of them, was a 15 year old boy, dressed like on of the Dragoons of old.  
  
The man with midnight black armor and blood red cape slowly stood up and walked to Harry before kneeling again and saying, "Milord! I am Michael Sinclair, head of Dragon Talon Order!" He withdrew a medallion with a dragon talon on in and handed it to Harry. "This is the light lord's medallion sir." Harry looked at the medallion and saw the same LL symbol etched into the top of the dragons long claw.   
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell is going on?!" he asked still rather pissed off.  
  
"Sir? You called us didn't you? We all felt the medallions burn and saw them glow."  
  
"I didn't do a thing except stop those idiots from killing this poor animal." he said motioning to the men that were attacking the kitten whom all turned very pale at this.  
  
Michael looked at the creature and gasped. "Prongs!" he yelled out staring at the kitten.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and was about to ask if he knew about his father when a sudden movement from his right caught his attention.   
  
Slowly, Nymphadora Tonks walked over but as soon as she was a step away there was a sword pressed against her neck.  
  
"Who are you, my lady?" asked the knight named Michael.  
  
"I'm an auror, sir," she said slowly.  
  
"And I'm a knight, lady," he answered back coldly.  
  
"Sinclair! Tonks is a friend of mine now put away your sword!"  
  
Michael slowly sheathed his sword and nodded his head and said, "Yes, my lord."  
  
As soon as Tonks was about to say something a resounding pop filled the air and Dumbledore appeared right in front of the ranks of Dragon Talon Order.  
  
He looked surprised before looking strait at the first man standing there and said, "He has been found... Where is the light lord?"  
  
In answer to his question, the knight pointed strait to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore turned around his eyes widening. Slowly, he dropped to his knees facing Harry. "Thank Merlin," he whispered.  
  
At seeing Dumbledore bowing at Harry, all of the aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix dropped to their knees and bowed to Harry.  
  
Harry looked out to see everyone bowing to him with the exception of Michael who stood there with his sword hilt out towards Harry. Harry, not knowing why he did it, grabbed it and knighted Michael before turning and drawing out his own sword and offering it to Michael. He, in turn, kissed the sword tip and bowed.   
  
"Sir, if you would, my knights are beginning to get bored bowing," he half-whispered softly.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding then said, "You all may stand."  
  
Harry walked up to the ranks and walked along them nodding at every witch and wizard he passed. His eyes though, were staring at a man in the third row with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Harry stopped in front of him and pulled the mans own sword from his scabbard before slicing it through the air right at his arm. Harry's slash found it's target.   
  
Harry wasn't aiming for his arm though, and the arm remained untouched but the man's sleeve fell to reveal the dark mark tattooed onto his skin.   
  
Harry put the point of the sword at the man's neck and whispered, "Give me one reason not too."  
  
Everyone stared as this was happening. How in the hell did he know!? The man didn't move at all.   
  
Then out of nowhere he spoke, "My family forced me to join the ranks of Voldemort when I was 17. That was the day I left my family behind and joined the Dragon Talon Order. They and the Light Lord are my family now."  
  
"I know," Harry whispered, "This may hurt."  
  
Harry raised his hand at pressed it into the man's arm. He pushed harder and harder, pushing at the dark magic to leave the man forever. Finally, the man's bone snapped but he kept his arm frozen where it was.  
  
So it went on for five minutes until Harry was getting bored and decided a more direct attempt was needed. Harry fixed the mans arm with a wave of his staff. Then he abruptly smashed the red crystal on his staff into the man's arm breaking it again but in so doing removed the dark mark.  
  
"I-I-Impossible..." sputtered the man, "T-Thank you m-my lord! Thank y-you!" he finished between sobs of happiness.  
  
Everyone was staring at the new Light Lord. This was certainly going to be an interesting war.

A/N: There you go! Chapter One in the new fic, Fallout. Please review, constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
